In recent years many truck manufacturing companies have designed and built compact and mid-size trucks. These small and mid-size trucks tend to be very economical to build, maintain and operate. However, they do have a major problem associated with their size. The operator is limited to carrying small loads because of the small size of the rear or bed of the truck.
If one wishes to carry larger loads such as long pieces of lumber one must use a truck having a larger bed or an overhead rack which can be put on top of the bed of the truck. However, an overhead rack is cumbersome and is not easily removable.